Unwavering Tenacity
by ChloeIsVictorious
Summary: Connor x Reader, may contain some sexual content and gore. A strong bond was emitted between Connor and a yourself, which was soon torn by the death of his mother during the devastation of the village. 13 years later, in the year of 1773, Connor made his appearance, and everything surely changed. You find yourself following a dangerous path that would possibly lead to desolation.
1. Fire Burning The Trees

**My first Assassin's Creed fanfiction so please be kind to me.**

**This chapter is in third person just so I can tell you how you, as the reader, and Connor know each other before the events of Connor's missions as an assassin. The other chapters will be the reader's point of view.**

**I've spent absolutely ages on this chapter just for you guys so I really hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**1759**_

The morning sun's rays shone down on the vast greenery of the Mohawk Valley. The brightness of nature illuminated, colours more fascinating than those of a single flower. The sound of birds singing as they soared through the sky was peaceful, and the rustling of bushes proceeded as small animals of the forest awoken from their slumber. The morning was tranquil.

In the village of Kanatahséton, life was halcyon, children played by the lake. The water was still, it reflected the suns beam and the trees that stood tall in their place. Men of the village were preparing themselves to hunt within the wilderness of the forest. They put their wooden bows and arrows upon their broad backs, and gathered all the necessary weapons and equipment needed for a successful hunt. Deer and, if they were lucky, bear were targets that were set in their mind, they were determined to get enough food to feed their people for the week. The woman were tending to the crops, harvesting those that were ripe and ready. As for the elders, they were sat around the fire, calling upon the spirits to look over the men as they hunt.

Everything was going by the normal routine as the morning went on, all the children ran around the village except for one, Ratonhnhaké:ton. Ratonhnhaké:ton had only just turned 4 a few days before. And just like any other child, turning a year older mean't he was a step closer to being allowed further into the forest. When he confronted his mother, Kaniehtí:io, about going to the river at the edge of the Valley, she told him that it was somewhere he must not wonder towards. This however, caused him to become curious of what was beyond the river. Going against his mother, he ventured further and further into the forest, the suns light filtered through the branches of the towering trees. The fallen red leaves crunched under his feet as he came closer to the river. Soon enough, he could hear the trickling water of the river not too far from where he stood.

The forest eventually opened up to the fresh running water of the river, Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled at the sight that was before him. Bees flew around the harmonious flowers that lived by the rushing water, and fish of various sizes swam freely in the clear river. This place was enchanting, full of life, and Ratonhnhaké:ton had no regrets at defying his mothers rules. With big strides, he walked over to the rivers bed and sat himself down. He admired the way the fish swam effortlessly against the waters current. Without any hesitation, he took off his deer skinned boots and dipped his bare feet into the fresh water, sighing at the sensation of water weaving in and out of his toes.

"H-hello," A sweet, high toned voice came from behind the native boy, which startled him and made his head turn in response. Stood before him, was a young girl with [h/l] [h/c] hair that was in tight ringlets upon her head. A pale blue and white dress covered her small figure, which was lightly covered in patches of dirt. Hands held together, her arms were behind her, showing her obvious nervousness as she cautiously spoke to the strange boy. Ratonhnhaké:ton was unsure whether to answer the girl, but as he continued to stare into her big [e/c] eyes, she began to shift from one foot to the other.

"I'm [name], w-who you are?" She asked, hope etched in her delicate voice. Hoping that he would answer her, and hoping that he could speak her language. She had heard many stories of the people who lived in the valley, tales that they were dangerous and that they do not understand the people of the King's English. Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't speak after 5 seconds and the girl looked down, realising that he was not going to answer her. But she was wrong.

"I'm Ratonhnhaké:ton," He said, his voice was slow with caution, he too had heard tales of the people beyond the valley. He had heard they wanted to take over their land and were greedy for money and riches. Many of his people did not trust the city people. A playful giggle escaped [name]'s lips as the sound of Ratonhnhaké:ton's name was something she had not heard before.

"That's a funny name, Ra...Radoo-"

"Ra-doon-ha-kay-doon" Ratonhnhaké:ton corrected, he broke down his name so she knew exactly how to say his native name. He spoke slow too, that way she could listen to the words he spoke.

"Ra-doon-hay-"

"ha-kay-doon," He corrected yet again. The girl frowned and took a deep breath of air into her lungs and focused on getting his name right. Her determined little mind focused hard and soon said his name with a strong loud voice.

"Ra-doon-ha-kay-doon" She stood up tall and proud as Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled. Her smile extended from one ear to the other realising she had achieved her goal. Ratonhnhaké:ton began to feel a slight warmth in his heart, and realised that maybe not all the city people were like what people of his village had said. For this girl stood next to him, was a kind heart, sweet little girl, who was honest and only wanted to be friends with this strange boy.

For the rest of that day, or in fact, the rest of that year, they had met with each other in the same place. Whether it be a cold winters day, with snow blanketing the earth and freezing over the river, or whether it be a scorching hot day, with flowers blooming at their finest and animals running the earthy ground, they tried their hardest to come to that same spot and play with each other. However on days where meeting was beyond impossible, was when Ratonhnhaké:ton and [name] were feeling their lowest.

_**1760**_

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked up upon the saddened grey sky, a few random droplets of rain fell on his face. The wind was blowing viciously against the trees, earning a few leaves to plummet to the ground. Ratonhnhaké:ton had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but he just didn't know what. When finally arriving to the river, and seeing no one but himself there, his face fell in disappointment. The mood of the village seemed on edge, like everyone had the same bad feeling he felt up until the moment he came to the river. And he thought he could escape such feelings by meeting with the girl he had grown to become literal soul mates with. But that became impossible to do so when [name] was not there. He waited for no longer than half an hour, his fingers becoming numb and the wind biting at his skin, before he made his way back to the village.

Kanen'tó:kon, Ratonhnhaké:ton's friend, saw him coming back from his short lived adventure, and saw that his face was down and upset. His heavy feet came running over to Ratonhnhaké:ton, skidding to a stop in front of him, almost bumping into him in the process. With a concerned yet playful grin, those of a cheeky boy that usually gets up to no good, Kanen'tó:kon fluently spoke in his native language.

* "Skennen'kó:wa kenh ontiatenro'shón:a?" With his small infant hand, Kanen'tó:kon put his hand upon Ratonhnhaké:ton shoulder, patting it lightly. A shrug was all that Ratonhnhaké:ton could do in his current mood. He was about to open his mouth and speak, but a stern, female, adult voice was heard, calling Kanen'tó:kon's name. With that, Kanen'tó:kon gave Ratonhnhaké:ton an apologetic smile and ran in the direction of the demanding voice. Ratonhnhaké:ton had nothing to do for the rest of the day, the men were preparing themselves to go out hunting, the woman were tending to their daily chores and the elders did nothing but sit around the fire, talking about business of their village. Usually it was business that were not to be heard by younger ears like Ratonhnhaké:ton himself. Which only encouraged the younger natives even more to eavesdrop.

Ratonhnhaké:ton made his way to his and his mother's family's longhouse. The longhouse was, obviously, long, and it was made of bark and wood from the forest that surrounded their village. Inside, in the center of the 20 foot long hut, was a crackling orange flamed fire, smoke rose from the flames and surrounded the area. As he peaked around the doorway to the hut, he saw that no one was inside, and so with light tip toes, he headed over to his mother's bed. Searching eyes looked around for something he had seen his mother use when she thought he was asleep. His eyes brightened when he discovered that it was hidden underneath her pillow and he pulled out the beige journal from underneath the deer skinned pillow. With a quick look over his shoulder, alert for if his mother appeared, he hesitantly opened it to a random page, to reveal an entry that was written inside. Unlike the other native children, his mother taught him how to read, obviously he wasn't too good at it, but he was still learning. However, he could still understand some words.

The entry he read was in 1754, she wrote about the convoy she was being escorted by and she wrote that it was attacked by a group of men that were dressed in fine clothing. They attacked all around the street they had been ambushed on, men with muskets on the roof shot at the redcoats and the men down on the ground fought sword to sword. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Despite knowing how to defend herself and fight, and despite being in situations like that herself, she felt nervous for what the men would do to her. She wrote about one certain man that caught her eye, the man with tanned skin and dark hair that was tied up in a red ribbon, face shadowed by his tricorn hat. She took notice at how skillful he was at fighting compared to the other men. His swordsmanship skills were beyond amazing, it was as though he were trained as a young child. He was swift and fluent with his moves, killing effortlessly as though it was the easiest thing he had ever done in his life.

Before he could continue with the intriguing entry, foot steps echoed in Ratonhnhaké:ton's ears. Through pure panic, he dropped the book and shoved it under whatever was closest to him. When he turned, his mother stood a foot away, her eyes glared at him knowing that he was up to no good. Ratonhnhaké:ton gave his mother a small smile, trying to prevent the look of guilt from spreading over his face.

*"Sekoh ista," Ratonhnhaké:ton said timidly to his mother, trying to avoid any eye contact that was bound to give his schemes away, he didn't want his mother to know he was invading her privacy just because he was interested in his mothers life. His mother never told him anything about who his father was or how she grew up, she kept him in the dark. And it was only out of curiosity that he ended up reading the journal. His mother was his everything, despite not knowing much about her past. She was the only one there for him, she was there for when he fell and grazed his knee, and she was there when he and Kanen'tó:kon had a dispute. No matter what, he loved his mother. He would do anything, _anything_, for his mother. Even if it mean't risking his own life for her.

"Hmmm... And what are you up to?" Kaniehtí:io had a fluent Mohawk tongue, she was born and raised in the Mohawk village as was her son, Ratonhnhaké:ton. But she knew he wasn't completely native, and really, part of him was an outsider. However, she left that fact alone in the dark. She didn't care if there were a part of the traitor she loved inside of Ratonhnhaké:ton, as long as he did not reflect his fathers decisions, she was happy. She always knew Ratonhnhaké:ton was one for not getting up to no good, and due to his gender and age, there were no avoiding it. So when he stuttered to answer her simple question, her eyebrows rose. Luckily for Ratonhnhaké:ton, his friend came to save him in such a situation.

"Come play with us! The others have gone hunting and we're bored," Ratonhnhaké:ton gave a heavy sigh of relief. His friend would always pop up in situations such as the one he was currently in, and thats why he loved his friend even more than he should. Hesitantly, he moved around his mother and slowly walked over to his friend that was waiting by the doorway of the hut. Kaniehtí:io's chocolate brown eyes followed his small figure as he headed towards the door before speaking up.

"Go on. But do not venture beyond the valley," She raised her finger as warning, she knew exactly what he was like for getting into mischief. She found out that he ventured off up to the river, despite him being told not to, but she knew he did not venture any further, so she allowed him to continue doing so. With a sly nod, Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kanen'tó:kon joined the other Mohawk children as they wandered off into the wilderness of the forest to play a game of hide and seek.

* * *

Ratonhnhaké:ton eyes fluttered open, his vision slightly blurred and his head pulsing with a dull ache. Sitting up was found to be a difficult task to do, so as he stood up, he almost fell back down again. His body swayed from being overly lightheaded. After falling against a trees trunk and almost fully recovering, he noticed the aroma of smoke, smoke of burning bark and wood. His eyes enlarged as he could see nothing but the grey clouds that wrapped itself around the forest, animals like deer and rabbit ran by to find safety in more cleaner air. He was scared, from the events that happened before he was knocked out up until now. Smoke filled the air, he had no clue what was going off. His feet began to dart through the forest, following the route to his village.

Screams of terror erupted from his lips as he neared his village. He saw the flames soaring high above the trees, flames that were burning the longhouses that the Mohawk people slept within. He could feel the heat of the fire as he grew nearer and nearer. Entering the village was unbearable as the heat hit him almost instantly. Screams came from everywhere, screams from woman who saw their homes being burn't to the ground and screams from the children as horror clouded their eyes.

"ISTA!" Ratonhnhaké:ton shouted with all his might, smoke choking him as it entered his lungs, leaving no space for oxygen. He ran over to the village people who lay on the ground out of the danger of the roaring fire that was tearing down the village.

"Where is my mother?" He shouted again, through choked breaths, hoping for a reply. When he received none he continued on. He ran through the village looking into each fallen longhouse to see a way through to the otherside. Seeing one longhouse, yet to be burned to rubble, he made his way inside. However, he barely made it through to the other side due to it finally collapsing, and his chest heaved heavily for desperate need for clean air. Screams from the villagers were distant and overpowered by the roaring and crackling of the unruly fire. His longhouse was a mere distant away and with all his strength, he ran over to the entrance to the building, which was blocked by wood and rubble.

"ISTA?!" He saw her struggling form trying to push away the fallen poles that had trapped her body to the floor. Ratonhnhaké:ton hit the blockage to get her attention and she turned her head to see his enlarged and frightened eyes looking at her. Coughs erupted from her throat and with a weak voice, she spoke.

"I'm here..."

"Coming!" Ratonhnhaké:ton looked around to find a way into the burning longhouse. Quickly, he darted around and found the only way around to the otherside. Part of the longhouse broke down allowing access inside. Once inside, he saw her trapped body covered in her own blood. The sight frightened him, he felt his heart tighten at such a terrifying moment.

"Help us!" He yelled, hoping that someone could hear him and would come to their aid. As soon as he got to her, his hands began to work on removing the rubble. It scolded his hands as he tried to remove the sizzling wood that pinned her down. Desperate to get it off of her, he continued and ignored the pain that surged through his hands.

"I am here. I am here. It is going to be fine,"

"No my son. You must leave. Now!" Those words hit him harder than she anticipated them to. He would never leave his mother to die and for her to tell him to go, was something he would never dream of doing. So he continued, determined to not lose the life of the only family he had left.

"Not without you,"

"It's too late for that!" Kaniehtí:io took his hand within her own, and she looked into his eyes with hers that were filled with dampened hope and sorrow, knowing that she was going to leave her son without seeing him grow up to be a man with a promising future.

"You must be strong, Ratonhnhaké:ton. You must be brave,"

"Stop it. Stop it!" She regretfully saw the fear in his eyes, wishing she could calm him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. But she knew that no matter what she said, he will forever be scarred by her death and alone.

"You will think yourself alone, but know that I will be at your side. Always and forever," Before she could fully finish, a man came behind Ratonhnhaké:ton and pulled his struggling form away from the collapsing building. Fresh tears cascaded down his cheeks as rubble collapsed atop his mother.

Everyone who remained alive had gathered by the lake, watching as the whole of the village glowed florescent orange, the flames viciously attacked the bark and wood that formed the longhouses. Horrified sobs and screams came from the woman and children as their homes turned to ash. Ratonhnhaké:ton curled in the arms of the man who dragged him away from the collapsing building, trying to hold back the tears that threatened his eyes.

From that day on, Ratonhnhaké:ton never ventured far into the forest. He stayed within the village, helping the men and woman build up the village again. He focused on training to hunt and fight, going up against animals like deer and if extremely unlucky, wolves. But he never ventured up to the river. In fact, he completely ignored the fact that [name] was waiting for his arrival each passing day. After a week, [name] had finally come to the conclusion that their friendship was either over or that something had happened. Soon she came to realise that there were no point coming to the river again as she would be let down yet again. So she remained within the comforts of home from that day on.

Each day, Ratonhnhaké:ton mind became clearer and clearer of what he thought had happened on the day of the fire. First it was a peaceful game of hide and seek which lead to disaster. And he knew exactly who to blame. His eyes darkened as he remember the man who attacked him, and his brethren who stood watch. Charles Lee.

* * *

*Skennen'kó:wa kenh ontiatenro'shón:a = How are you my friend?

*Sekoh ista = good morning mother

* * *

**Sorry about the sudden change from Mohawk to English. I wanted to use some Mohawk in this just so I could capture the culture of the Mohawks, but when It can to more complex sentences and phrases, I could not work out how to word them in Mohawk so I had no choice but to put them in English.**

**Like I said, chapter 2 will be the readers point of view, so please don't be put off by this chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed this and I look forward to reading your comments 3**


	2. Life Goes On

**_Sorry that I haven't posted in like... forever. I was just struggling to write anything. But I thought, instead on fitting everything into one chapter, why not separate it. And so that is what I did. This chapter is just some background info on the reader. Basically it's about what happened between the fire situation in Connor's village and 1773 (If you know what happens the after the date this chapter is set, you'll know what i'm basing my next chapter on). Oh and sorry that this chapter isn't very long, the next one is hopefully going to be a little longer._**

**_Anyway enjoy :)_**

* * *

**_Life Goes On_**

_December 15, 1773_

The brisk wind spread through Boston as the night drew nearer, the endless sky became relatively darker by the minute. Though not as lively as during the daytime, the nightlife of the city came alive with the drunkards swaying in each street. Your footsteps were large with the big strides you took, wanting desperately to reach home, away from the many flirtatious drunks that roamed the very cracks and corners of the city. Life in Boston was never short of opportunities, a list of the many things that were to be explored was in the heart of the city, waiting to be experienced. Yet, you had always stayed away from the many opportunities that were offered to you, not wanting to abandon your fathers business.

* * *

13 years had passed since you last saw Ratonhnhaké:ton, and many unpleasant things had occurred. In 1761, your mother was mauled by a pack of malicious wolves, killing her with no mercy and leaving nothing but ripped up flesh and bone. You had watched with horrified eyes as you sat in a tree, feeling useless and afraid. Your Mother had made you climb that damned tree as soon as the pack had appeared. She defended you with her life. Your father had came after an hour of yours and your mothers disappearance, and saw the bloody pile on the floor and saw you clinging onto the tree for dear life. You watched as your father became nothing but a broken man on the snow blanketed ground. You were never the same after that very day. Each day was easier for you, as every warmth of the rising sun awoken you from your sleep, you had lost the feeling of pain and became numb.

It didn't help that Ratonhnhaké:ton had left without saying goodbye. No goodbye, not a word, nothing! No doubt if he was there, then the numbness would have never appeared. The pain would have subsided. But he wasn't there. He wasn't there to wipe away your tears and make you laugh. And for that, you were very angry with him. Even when many years had passed, your mind still went back to the day when Ratonhnhaké:ton had not arrived at the river. The rushing water filling your ears, almost driving you insane when after an hour, was the only thing you could hear. With dampened hopes, you had gone home. You went to the river a few times after that, but when Ratonhnhaké:ton had still not made an appearance, you finally gave up.

You missed the view of the Mohawk valley, you miss it's lush green meadows and the vast amount of trees that wrapped around the river and lakes of the valley. You also missed living in a quieter home within the forest. The beauty of the wilderness made you feel completely at home. You had left the enchanting wooden house that you grew up in, yet often you would go visit your old house, and memories of your life with your mother and father came flashing before your eyes. It made you smile. However, pain struck your heart as the wolves that attacked your mother came to your view. And soon enough, you left with a lump stuck in your tightened throat.

A year after the death of your mother, you and your father had moved to the city, with hope of a more safer and quieter life. The life of the city of Boston brightened your mood, and for a short time, made you happy again. Your father taught you how to fight as he thought that even a lady must be able to defend herself during rough times. Going into the forest, he taught you how to use a bow and arrow, within the house, he taught you how to use a sword, and far from the city life, he taught you how to shoot. But even with those skills, you had no use of them. No threats or offenses came your way within the city.

3 years later, you were just 9 when your father was diagnosed with pneumonia. You were given the job of giving him his medication and taking care of him while he was bedridden. Slowly withering away in the large double bed, you knew the pneumonia was deadly and had no doubt it would kill him. But you kept your hopes high for him. However all of that went to waste when on your 10th birthday, he sadly passed away. Now an orphan, you were sent to your Auntie Katherine to live with her until you were old enough to live on your own.

By the age of 16, your Auntie helped you buy the house under your own name, clean, and start up your fathers business again. Everything was running smoothy and finally you felt at peace. You felt you could live a normal life like everyone else.

Now the year was 1773, and finally 17, you felt like your life has calmed down from the previous life that you had. Hardly having a childhood, you knew you grew up too fast, and settling down was the best thing for you. Finally you felt at peace with yourself and with your past. The past was the past, and even though you cannot fully forget what had happened, you just accepted it.

* * *

On that night, you finally arrived home. With the creak of the door that always made you cringe, you entered the candle lit house that you and your father had spent a few years within together. The candles flicked the flames that danced against the draught, and lit the room like the sunset on a clear day. With little energy, as the day was tiring as you worked, you closed the curtains, blocking out the view of the blackened skies and stars. Business at the general store was often quite busy and extremely tiring when orders arrive. Heavy lifting isn't your strongest point so when orders come, you always wished your father was there to help you. Or you wish you had a employee to do the heavy lifting for you. You had always considered employing someone to do all that.

Aches and pains caused you to become slow near the end of the day, and made you tired when you arrived home. When you sat on your favourite navy blue cushioned chair, you sighed in relief to the instant comfort and slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**I will be starting the plot for the next chapter either tonight, tomorrow or Friday.**

**See you soon 3**


	3. The Tea Party

**Hey! **

**I wasn't going to put this on yet, but I didn't know what else to add so I put it on anyway. So this is a day after (during sequence 6). Like I said on the last chapter, if you know what events happened on which dates, you'll know whats coming. And there is finally some Connor x Reader interactions so ... yay! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**December 16, 1773**_

Evening had came, and the seagulls were high in the darkened sky, squawking as they soared. You had just finished locking up the store after a hard day at work. Many customers had came in and more orders had been delivered. All which made you feel the aches and pains which you usually felt after the heavy lifting. But you enoyed your job, you always dreamed of continuing your fathers business and to finally be in his position behind the till, it was a dream come true. Ever since your fathers death, you were determined to not let one bit of the store be lost to ruin, so once you were old enough, you grabbed your chance. Business was running well, and you never looked back on your decision.

The sky held a darkened blue colour as you walked the streets towards the harbour, the sun almost gone beyond the horizon. Candle light lamps lit up the streets of Boston and a few passer bys greeted you either by removing their hat, by nodding their head or by a friendly smile. You were well known in the middle class area of Boston. Well known by the fact that you owned one of the most popular general stores in Boston. It was close to the harbour, so it was close to the busiest part of the city.

As you edged closer to the harbour, a roar of cheers and rioting reached your ears. Many people ran by you, heading towards the ships. Immediately, you were interested and headed towards the riot to see what everyone was so excited about. Boston was one for being busy, but you have never heard a riot so loud, or with so many people running to see what was going on, before. The crowd of people got thicker and with your hands, you gently pushed people aside to get to the front. Everyone crowded around a few ships, ships that held nothing more than crates of tea. The men aboard the ships, without any hesitation, dumped the tea into the sea below. In awe of their courage, you stood watch. You watched as the lobsterbacks came running on, trying desperately to stop the men, but failing as the men fought back. One man in particular had caught your eye. Dressed all in white, it was hard to miss him. His eyes were shadowed by a peaked hood, all the more reason that you were intrigued by him. He jumped from ship to ship, killing the guards without any effort. And then when possible, he threw the tea overboard. He was a truly magnificent figure.

Eventually, all the tea, except from one crate, were overboard. The remaining crate was given to the mysterious man. His hidden gaze was fixed on someone hidden from your view, and with a tilt of his head , the crate slipped from his hold into the sea. With that, the men strolled away from the harbour. The man in white pushed past the crowd, and when he reached near you, his eyes looked back at you as he brushed past. With a frown of confusion, your eyes followed his receding figure.

_What a strange man.._

* * *

Walking back home had been quite nerve racking. The streets began to become violent with many people fighting, and red coats running in formation, to set locations to calm down the riots. But neither worked. In fact, the rioting became worse. The fights almost became blood baths, making you walk faster and searching desperately for a shortcut. You needed to get out of the streets. You headed down an alley, hidden by the shadows of the surrounding buildings, to try and avoid the craziness of the city that had erupted. But something made you feel much more on edge than when in the open space and close to the fighting that took place. You felt someone follow you. You felt the heaviness on your back as though being watched by hidden eyes. However, as you looked around, you saw no one. Looking past your shoulder, you failed to avoid the collision of your body and someone elses.

"O-oh I'm so sorry," You stuttered, and you tried to move around the figure, only to be stopped in your tracks by his outstretched arm. Almost knocking your head on his arm, you looked up, eyes enlarged by his actions. The mans eyes looked down at you, the look of hunger burned into your skin, causing you to take a few steps back, away from the man. But the distance did nothing as the man edged closer and closer to you, closing the space between you. You shivered at the feeling of his breath upon your skin. You wanted to scream, you wanted to run, but you froze as you were pinned against the wall.

"What a pretty, young lass we have here lads," His voice was flirtatious, yet sickening. It was the voice from the type of men you always tried to avoid. The 'lads' came out from behind a fence. All wearing working class clothes, mud smudged across their cheeks. Obviously they struggled to find money, just by the look and smell of them. You could not tell if they lived in houses or if they lived in the streets. The three men stood behind the first man, and glared at you, all eyes misted with nothing but hunger. Your heart began to race, thudding hard against your chest and your knees began to shake. You slowly put your shaky hand into your pocket and pulled out a purse full of coin.

"H-here, it's money you want right?" One of the men took the purse, the others smirked and chuckled at your offer. Their eyes remained on you, and gradually looked you up and down. You suddenly realised that it was, unfortunately, not money that they wanted. A hand grabbed your waist roughly and pushed you hard against the wall. A moist tongue licked slowly up your cheek, the smell of beer and rotten food made you want to gag as it blocked your nose away from any other scent. You knew you could defend yourself in such situations, but now that you were actually in a situation where defending yourself was compulsory, you lost all ability to put up a fight, despite your agonizing want to escape.

The mans hand placed itself upon your breast, massaging it with full pressure which caused nothing but pain, as he began to bite hard on your neck. Finally you found the courage to react, you tried as hard as possible to push him away from you but he smirked and pushed you harder against the wall.

"You're a feisty one! Hold still or else..." Without finishing his sentence, he continued to bite your neck, this time harder that you could feel your skin slowly starting to break. His other hand that pressed you against the wall came up and tore open the top of your dress, making easy access to your breasts. With that, you kneed him in the manhood and bolted away from the men. You ran as fast as your legs could carry you, which at that current moment, was not very fast as your legs turned like you were tackled to the floor without the chance of getting into the street. A piercing scream escaped your lips, hoping it would get someones attention. Your torn dress was lifted up your struggling legs and the men held you down, but failed to stop your kicking legs.

A white figure perched upon the building above, the wind cutting through the jacket he wore, causing it to sway in the wind, but you took no notice due to the situation you were in. The figure jumped down from the building, landing hard upon the ground below, a loud thud echoed in the alleyway as he landed. Then some of the men stood up to confront the figure. The men were no match for the figure, as their blood splattered from the hits of the tomahawk and the men fell one by one. How it ended? You did not know. Because soon, everything went black.

White light filtered through your eyes, and a groan of pain escaped your plump lips as your [eye colour] eyes adjusted to the brightness. Your eyes fluttered open and instantly, your hand came up to block out the beaming sun that came from the crack in the heavy curtains. Quickly, you looked around your room, noticing you were back home, your eyes stopping when a white figure caught your attention. Instantly you froze.

_Who is this man?_

The figure stood up, stretched out his muscly limbs and turned around to walk over to you, stopping in his tracks when he saw that you were finally awake. A small smile threatened his lips and he sat on the edge of the bed, next to where you laid.

"You're finally awake,"

"W-who are you?" You asked, unsure of how to react to the man, that you kept on seeing the other day, being in your room. You looked him up and down before slowly sitting up, only to reveal that you remained in your torn clothes. You looked down, sighing at the sight of one of your favourite dresses, torn. It was your mothers dress that had been kept by your father, she had worn it regularly for everyday use. It was a pale green and lacy dress. You distinctly remember your mother wearing it when you first met Ratonhnhaké:ton. Lifting the covers, you covered your chest from his eyes. As he noticed your actions, he looked away from you and looked at the white wall opposite himself.

"I'm someone who you should not be around, but seeming as you will probably never see me again, my name is Connor," He sighed and stood up from your crimson bed. Slowly, he looked over to you and nodded his head a little before heading towards the door. Soon, he disappeared, leaving you sat alone in the bed, a little confused as to why he was here or what even happened. Eventually, you broke out into a smile.

_Connor? I hope to see him again._

* * *

**THE TEA PARTY WOOOO!**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I could have done better but I didn't know what to add on. So I thought Whatever I have put on, will have to do. **

**See you next time :3**


	4. The Escort

**Hey, it's been a while, i've been struggling on what to put on this chapter. It was mean't to be a little longer, but to concentrate better, I have spread it out into 2 chapters instead of 1. So I won't be so long with posting chapter 5. So yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter and ... yeah.**

* * *

**The Escort**

_**June 1774**_

6 months had passed since the terrifying experience you had endured, and since 'Connor' saved you from being horrifically raped by the men in the alley. You tried to turn a blind eye to the memory, but failed as each night, the memory hit you in your dreams, and never failed to make you shudder as the unfamiliar hands fought for pleasure. It was the most daunting moment of your life, and you were thankful that Connor had saved you just in time, before it got any worse than it did.

It was a normal Saturday morning in the market close to the church. Seagulls circled the spire. Some rested on the cross, squawking at the others whilst the warmth of the beaming sun heated their feathers. Down below on the muck ridden floor, was the sight of civilization at it's finest. You strolled past each stall, breathing in each scent of meat, fruit and spices that had your mouth watering with want. Once you reached your favourite stall, you stopped, wide eyed at the magnificent quality of the fresh fruit. Mango, Pineapple, Bananas, all in which made your stomach groan. The stall owner gleamed at your presence.

"Good Morning [name], you're lookin' mighty fine on a day like this,"

"Why thank you George," You grinned back and looked down at your attire. You wore a dark green and white dress that was tight fitting around your waist and flowed downward like a waterfall to the ground. It had mid length sleeves that had a slight frill to the ends. The sun was smoldering on that morning, and so you wore little undergarments as possible.

"So then, what might I tempt you with lass?"

"Something refreshing," With a nod of his head, he pointed to the box filled with kiwi, and waited your response. With a smile, you nodded and gave him the money. You loved going about the market, because everyday, different batches of fresh food and mysteries became available, and you loved to explore. Exploring was what you were best at, thats how you ended up at the Mohawk Valley when you first met Ratonhnhaké:ton.

You continued around the other stalls, looking at the materials for making clothes, feeling the soft cotton. Interested in a baby blue fabric, you picked it up to inspect it. You were oblivious of the approaching figure until he gripped your forearm tight and pulled you away.

"H-hey! You need to pay for that!" the woman at the stall yelled as you got dragged away. Furious that you were pulled away from a nice time of browsing, you turned your head to scowl at the man. But as soon as you saw the white outfit, your eyes enlarged and you obeyed. He finally released you from his iron grip, a slight wince escaped your lips. And you looked up at Connor.

"I thought you said I would probably never see you again?" You said with a slight raise of one eyebrow. You could feel his eyes burning into yours even though you could not see them. As though ignoring your question, with a sudden lashing movement of his arm, he pointed to 3 lobsterbacks that were next to one of the stalls that you had browsed at.

"I see you failed to notice that you had been watched that entire time," Your mouth fell open slightly as the fact hit you hard. You have always been on the guards good side, and to now be watched by them, was nerve racking. Slowly, you turned back to Connor, your eyes not meeting his as you tried to dig deep into your mind to figure out why they would be watching you, but nothing shone bright.

"STOP HER, THIEF! SHE'S A THIEF!" The sudden shout pulled you from your thought and your head whipped around, to be met with guards heading towards you and Connor. The sound of bolting feet reached your ears, you looked down to find what you supposedly stole, and there gripped tight between your fingers was the blue fabric. Desperately, you turned to Connor, your face pleading for help. The footsteps got closer and shouts from the guards now seemed much closer, causing your heart to race. With a sigh, Connor took hold of the fabric and flung it towards the guards. The cloth unraveled and distracted the lobsterbacks, allowing the two of you to escape.

His large hand held you tight as he sped through the alleys with you struggling behind him. He was faster than you were, and so it was much harder to keep up. He moved with such ease and speed, that you began to realise just how unfit you were compared to Connor. You were panting and your legs began to hurt. The sound of the shouts were slowly fading, and as you looked behind your shoulder, you saw the guards slowly getting further and further away. Eventually they disappeared from your view, and you released a sigh of utter relief.

Connor escorted you home, after seeing that you were struggling to breath and you still held the basket of food. He took the basket from your hand and carried it until the two of you had reached your house. Glad to be home, you gave a small smile to yourself. You were about to go inside but realised that Connor had done all that for you. He helped you twice already, one when you almost got raped (which immediately made you shiver just at the thought of it), and two with that mornings incident. He even went to the lengths of helping you escape from the red coats. For that, you were thankful. You turned around to face him and took a deep breath.

"I'd um... I'd like to thank you for what you are doing for me. B-but... why?"

"Why what?" He asked, his head tilted slightly as he questioned you.

"Why do you keep helping me?" Connor fell silent, and he looked away from you as though he could not look at you. As though he didn't want you to know something. As though...

Your brows furrowed as you saw the gleam of his eyes, capturing you and endearing you to look further. Craning your neck, you caught the sight of familiar deep brown, warming eyes which turned towards you and your heart skipped a beat. His eyes were the ones that you use to treasure, the ones that you had missed for many many years. Your [e/c] eyes widened and without any hesitation, you lifted your arm, pulling up the hood slightly to reveal his hidden face.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton?!" Turning crimson with anger, you slowly backed away from him. You could feel your face heat up and you wanted to hit him so much. But in the back of your mind, you knew you should be happy, and you were. Not having seen this boy (or should you say 'man') in over 13 years, you weren't going to kid yourself, you missed him so much. However, you could not keep the anger cooped up inside and it finally burst out from you lips.

"Where the hell have you been? 13 years Ratonhnhaké:ton! 13 god forsaken years since I last saw you!" Ratonhnhaké:ton looked around in a panic to your rage and quickly pulled you inside your house. Once he shut the door, he pulled down his hood and his heart warming eyes rested upon yours, and it finally clicked that hes been through hell. His eyes held the events and emotions of the past few years, and the anger faded slightly.

"I'm sorry [name], I shouldn't have disappeared like I did without an explanation..."

"I was so alone and you left so easily,"

"I know, it's just..." He froze, his head dipped and every emotion poured out of him in one go. Quickly, you took a step to him and wrapped your arms around his neck, and pulled him into an embrace. You could feel his hesitation, until finally, his own arms were around you, pulling you even closer. A moment had gone by and Ratonhnhaké:ton was the one to pull away. You looked him up to see the changes of puberty that had blessed him. He was no doubt a very attractive man now. His features were striking, his body was very toned and strong, yet his eyes never changed. They were soft and captivating. You noticed that he was doing the same to you. He was smiling as he saw the changes that happened to you, which he missed over the years.

"S-so Ratonhnhaké:ton, why did you never come to the river again?" With a deep sigh, he gently took your hand and pulled you beside the fire where he sat down on a cushioned chair, and you did the same. He stared into the fire that blazed and lit the whole room in a warming glow. The flames crackled and danced along the burning wood.

"I went to see you one morning, but you were not there, so I went back to my village. I played hide and seek in the woods with the other kids in the village, however as it was my turn to hide, someone attacked me. Someone called Charles Lee. He ... no... his men knocked me out, and when I woke up, my village was on fire. I tried to save my mother, she was trapped under rubble, but It was too late..." He trailed off, his mind flashing back to the memory that always haunted him.

"I'm so sorry about your loss,"

"There is nothing for you to apologize for, Charles Lee is the one who should be apologizing, and I intend to avenge my mother for his actions,"

"What will you do?" When Ratonhnhaké:ton rested his eyes upon you, he noticed that you were on the edge of your seat. He sighed, and then sat back in the chair.

"[name], I am going to tell you everything, I trust you with my past," Ratonhnhaké:ton went on explaining about the spirit that had turned him into an eagle and told him about the destruction of the earth and his village. He went on about how he went out to seek Achilles and how he became an assassin, also about his father, Haytham, the grand master of the Templars. It was all intriguing, but terrifying for you to hear. You never knew such people existed, Assassins, Templars. You were even surprised to hear that Ratonhnhaké:ton had turned to the side of the assassins. When he had finished, you shook your head in disbelief.

"You have witnessed some terrible things,"

"More than anyone should see in a lifetime," He rose from his seat, standing tall in his place. Slowly, you stood up and look down at the fire, the heat hit your face like a punch. Ratonhnhaké:ton took a step closer to you, and placed a strong hand on your shoulder, which caused you to turn your head to look at him.

"Would you like to accompany me to Achilles' house?" A gleaming smile appeared on your face, and without any hesitation, you nodded. Something about meeting Achilles was exciting yet nerve racking. He helped Ratonhnhaké:ton become the man he was now, a killer.

"Meet me outside when your ready," He disappeared outside, leaving you alone with your thoughts. Everything came rushing at you at once. Everything including Ratonhnhaké:ton with a hidden identity as an assassin. He even had another name. Connor Kenway. Haytham Kenway was his father, and the grand master of the Templars. You were positive you have heard that name before. You were going to meet the man who trained Ratonhnhaké:ton. And for that, you were nervous. You had no clue what he would think of you. You were merely a helpless girl to the eyes of men such as assassins. Immediately you gripped your hair tight between your fists. With a deep breath, you closed your eyes and tried to calm yourself down. Once calm, you headed outside and saw that Ratonhnhaké:ton had a horse ready. His hood was up and his face was shadowed.

"Ready?" A nod was all it took for him to smile his white grin and stretch out his arm for you to take his hand. His smile lured you to obey, his hand adding to the dominance that radiated off him. He wasn't going to let you go out of his sight just yet, not until he has fully explained, and not until he can get you to understand fully so that you trusted him. You gave in to the little pushes in your mind that urged you to obey, so you took his hand and he helped you on the brown horse, before getting on behind you and grabbing the reins. A slight blush heated your cheeks at the closeness between the two of you.

A kick was sent to the sides of the horse, and the horse jolted forward as you and Connor headed for the growing wonders of the Homestead. The ride was long and tiring, but never short of amazement as you had never been away from the busy sights of Boston. You had never explored the wilderness of the Frontier since before your father had died, and so you had forgotten it's magic. The sounds of the creatures that belonged to the forest and the smell of the earth made a smile creep on your face. Memories of your old life came flooding back, but as soon as the nightmare that hit you occasionally came to mind, it sent a shiver down your spine and a hard lump in your throat appeared. Connor had felt your sudden shiver and change of mood, but decided not to question you.

"I hope Achilles likes me,"

"I'm sure he will," Connor replied under his breath, he was positive that the old man would like you. With the way you kept up with him when you were being chased, he knew he could make the most out of you. That was if you were willing.

* * *

**I won't be so long with posting the next chapter, so see you soon ;)**


End file.
